


Homeward Bound

by Raiden527



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Byleth drives a pickup, Byleth's mom is alive and well, Edeleth, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Gaslighting, My Unit | Byleth Is Doing Their Best, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Some angst, Spending the night under the stars, Strangers to Lovers, Who doesn't love a good road trip, subtle smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiden527/pseuds/Raiden527
Summary: Fate was never kind to Edelgard. Her family was broken, estranged, and now she herself was about to meet her end in the middle of a godforsaken desert. But while Edelgard may have given up on destiny, Fate had their ways of making it so that the people who needed each other the most would always find their way to each other.orLeft abandoned in the middle of the Mojave Desert, Edelgard is sure she's going to die. That is until a stranger in a pickup offers her a ride that would change her life forever.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pugoata's Bumblby fic "Compass", my take on how Edelgard and F!Byleth would interact if thrust into a similar situation.

Edelgard had always preferred a quiet life. Being the ninth of eleven children growing up, she learned to value peace and quiet. Due to the always present sound of yelling, running, and instrument practice going on outside her room, she would often find herself hiding away in the attic or going out to the pond where most of her siblings would rarely stop by. She loved her siblings but the enjoyment she felt when reading a good book or laying out in the sun, alone with her thoughts was immeasurable.

But now, she hated the silence. The silence that surrounded her. The vast open plains around her were dead and barren. For miles around, there was nothing more than the orange and yellow sands and dirt of the desert. No signs of life besides the occasional cactus in the distance and the old, cracked, and gray-faded road under her feet. The only sound for miles was the rare howling of the wind that would pass by. And she would savor these moments, for it would give her a few seconds of respite against the heat of the midday sun. But those moments were fleeting. And she would soon find herself alone once again, slowing roasting under the sun. 

She had no idea how long she had been out here. The red sweater tied around her waist was drenched in sweat and her bare shoulders were scorched. Her black camisole was dusted a dirty brown from the blowing sands. Her jeans were suffocatingly hot in the desert heat and her feet were aching in her canvas sneakers. She was slowly losing her mind. She had lost track of her phone at some point in her hyperthermic haze and with that her sense of time. The only measure of time would be her rhythmic footfalls on the old road and her barely moving shadow. She found herself in a trance, the sound of one footstep after another the only other sound besides the howling winds.

_ Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step… Step… Step _

Would she die out here? Out in the middle of nowhere, next to some backroad path, eaten by buzzards? She can’t die out here. She refuses. But her body is in disagreement. The cloudless sky, once a beautiful sight to bear witness to, would now end up killing her. With no shade from the relentless summer sun and the sand in her shoes that were slowly chafing away at her feet, she felt that this may be the worst way to die. All those dumb discussions with her siblings about what was worse, drowning, or being set on fire. Now she knew for sure it was this. Her skin was slowly being baked and her mouth and nostrils were so dry, it hurt to breathe. With every breath, a little more water was lost in condensation. With every step, the sand in her shoes grated across her skin more and more, rubbing it raw. If her soles were bleeding, she would have no idea. She had come to ignore the pain. She had also long lost the will to lift her head. And even if she did, it would only hurt from the soreness and stiffness from her constant gaze towards the ground ahead of her.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to break down and wail and curse her fate. But she would not. Her pride would not let her. And even if she did not have her pride, she would need to conserve her bodily fluids. She was already sweating too much from the heat. Crying would only kill her faster. So all she could do was curse. Curse the man who left her for dead out here. Curse her parents for not standing up to him years ago. Curse Fate for deciding to kill her off in the worst possible way. But most of all, curse herself for not being stronger. For not standing up to Arundel sooner or more vehemently. For being too prideful to cause a scene as she was taken away from her step-family's house in the early lights of the day.

She cursed and cursed and cursed. And eventually, after hours of being too proud, she cursed away her pride. She wailed. She screamed in anger and cried out for someone to save her. But nothing and nobody answered her. So she began to walk again. 

_ Step… Step… Step… Step _

Where was she going? She had not the faintest clue. Towards oblivion maybe. Towards her impending death most probably. But she was always a fighter. Even if she had to be polite and proper during those benign company meetings, she would find a way to fight back, either through a back-handed comment or with a strategic rumor. So she refused to die crumpled on the ground. If she were to die, it was to be on her terms. She would give it her all until the very end. She would die on her feet if it would show up that uncle of hers. So she kept on walking

_ Step… Step… Step… Step _

Eventually, the midday sun began its journey downward from its peak. Her shadow began to extend ever so slightly, though she knew she had many more hours until sunset. Her best guess was that it was an hour past noon. Which would mean she had been out here for at least five or more hours. These long hours in the desert had given her a lot to think about. Her friends, family, life goals. All her worries seemed so trivial now. Now, all she wanted to do was go home and hug her mom and dad. Tell them how much she loved them. Tell her ten other siblings how much they meant to her, even though they rarely talked anymore. Even tell that idiotic stepbrother of hers how much she cared for him.

A gust of wind brought her back to reality. Some of the sand picked up and blew into her eyes and she hurriedly tried to wipe it away. Her eyes were dry so it was hard to get it all out. Forced back to reality, she finally lifted her head, stinging pain shooting through her spine as she moved her stiff neck to look ahead. 

Nothing. Just the same road, stretching on for miles and miles. She sighed with heavy resignation. Was she really going to die out here? Or was this another one of Arundel’s tests? The one he decided would finally break her will and make her complicit with his schemes. Will he come back, asking if she had enough and was finally willing to be a good niece and member of the “family?” 

What bullshit.

She knew what laid in stored for her if she went along with him. But she was also aware of what would happen should she refuse. He’d probably leave her again out here. Leave until she was an inch from death, crawling on the ground. He had broken many of her other siblings, but she refused to be broken by him. So she kept walking.

***

When she first heard the car pull up next to her, she thought Arundel had finally come back for her. She dreaded this encounter. She did not want to go with the man who ruined her family and life. But what choice did she have? It was either to resign to her fate now or later when she was on the brink of death. Might as well have some dignity.

But when she turned to look at the car, what she saw was not the limo she and her uncle had been in, but rather, a somewhat dirty pickup truck. It looked like a newer model, maybe two or three years old at the most, with dirt and dust marks splashed across its black painted sides. She then lifted her gaze towards the slowly opening passenger window.

_ Great, I’m about to either die from a psychopath or going to have to blow a dude for a ride,  _ she thought. 

She hated her options and was considering just waiting until Arundel came back. That was until she saw who was driving the vehicle. As she peered inside, the person who stared back at her was a woman whose eyes were hidden away by a pair of black aviators, her dark blue hair tied into a ponytail. The woman had leaned over to the passenger side of the truck so she could talk to Edelgard. 

“You need a lift?” 

Her voice was melodic and Edelgard was so enraptured in it she almost forgot to answer.

“Ye...Ya...ye…” She struggled to respond. Her voice was dry and hoarse from the hours spent in the sun. If she wasn’t already red from the heat, she would have been from the embarrassment. After a few failed attempts at speech, Edelgard settled for just nodding.

“Alright, hop in.” 

With the sound of the doors unlocking and a gentle push open from the woman inside, Edelgard pulled on the passenger door and brought herself up into the darkened interior of the pickup. She knew it was not the safest decision to just hop in a car with a complete stranger, but there was something oddly familiar about this person that she could not place. It was as if they met before, as passersby in the world or, as strange as it may seem, in a dream. 

As she settled in the passenger seat, she was immediately greeted with what she would describe as the best feeling in the world. The AC was blasting and after hours of walking, she was finally able to rest her worn feet. She could feel the energy already seeping back into her body. She closed her eyes and sighed a big sigh of relief.

“Here, drink. You must be thirsty.” The woman beside her had reached into the back and pulled out a plastic water bottle, offering it to her. Edelgard restrained herself from swiping it and chugging the bottle and instead nodded her head in thanks and slowly drank the contents. The cool water was a soothing balm to her dry cracked lips and her body rejoiced as the water traveled down her throat. She had intended to keep a semblance of dignity in front of her rescuer but she eventually ended up chugging the entire bottle. Once she finished, she suddenly became aware of the other woman just staring at her silently. 

Even with her eyes behind the pair of sunglasses, Edelgard could tell that the woman beside her was a beauty. Her jawline was not sharp but well defined which drew attention to her soft lips. She wore a white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of blue fitted jeans. The simple black leather watch on her left wrist complimented the simple look the woman was going for.

“My apolo…” Edelgard took a second to clear her throat and begin again. “My apologies. I did not mean to be rude. My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg and I thank you for stopping to pick me up.”

Edelgard tried her best to sound proper and thankful. She was working hard to try and keep her composure. It was difficult, especially after being in the desert for so long. And with no hope of rescue besides a horrible uncle, being suddenly seated only two feet away from a very gorgeous woman who appeared out of nowhere, it was a lot to take in at the moment. 

_ Am I still hallucinating? _

“Well, I wasn’t about to let someone die out here. But you’re welcome.” With that, the woman put the car back into drive and began barreling down the road once again. “My name is Byleth by the way, Byleth Eisner. Feel free to reach back and grab some more water if you’d like. Got plenty to spare. And I’m sure you could use some.”

“Well thank you Byleth. I’ll take you up on that offer.” As Edelgard reached back to grab another bottle, she heard Byleth chuckle to herself. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Hehe, no no, I just find it funny.” Byleth replied.

“What is?”

“Everything about you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Edelgard began to tense up, wondering if this Byleth woman was making fun of her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to offend you. You just seem so out of place here, in the middle of the Mojave.” After Edelgard gave her a pointed look asking her to explain further, Byleth continued. 

“Edelgard von Hresvelg. A very old-sounding name, no offense.”

“None taken. I get that a lot and my family prides itself on our heritage.” 

“Hmm,” she gave a slight chuckle before continuing, “and you speak very politely and with practiced grace and gratitude.”

“Well, I’d rather not make a fool out of myself and tarnish my family name.”

“Haha!” Byleth let out a hearty laugh this time at Edelgard’s reply. While she should have been offended, Edelgard could not but feel a bit pleased with herself that she would be able to make this person laugh. There was something about this enigma of a woman that made her want to know about her more. Who was this drop-dead gorgeous woman? Why was she driving a pickup in the middle of nowhere? What was the life story that eventually and fatefully brought her out here? And why was she so familiar to her?

“My apologies my lady,” Byleth said mirthfully. She gave Edelgard a small smile which affected the younger woman more than she would care to admit. “I don’t mean to be rude, I just find it amusing that you would think a stranger in the middle of the desert would care about the pride of your family name so much.”

“I…” Edelgard hesitated before continuing. Why did she care so much? Was it because her whole life revolved around being a Hresvelg? She looked down at her hands which had unconsciously come together. “Hmm, I guess you’re right. My sincere… I mean, I’m sorry.”

She gave Byleth a small tug of her lips.  _ Great, I just made a fool of myself all over again. _

“Hey, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Objectively, this is already a rather uncomfortable situation. I just want you to feel at ease. And I promise I'm not a serial killer.” Byleth had tried to soothe Edelgard into relaxing, unknowingly causing the other woman to feel even more embarrassed with all the disarmingly charming smiles she sent her way. Edelgard looked at Byleth. Her aviators hid her eyes, but for some reason, Edelgard felt that those hidden eyes had no lie in them when she was talking to her. The knot of tension in her body finally loosened, and she finally settled back into her seat.

“No, no. You’re right. I guess I was just trained from a young age to act properly when introducing myself. Old habits, y’know? Anyway, I’m Edelgard, a pleasure to meet you Byleth.

Edelgard stuck out her hand and Byleth took it. The hand was soft but with very noticeable callouses. It only brought more questions to Edelgard.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” With a hearty shake, Byleth released her hand. “So, you heading somewhere? Anywhere you want me to drop you off?”

With the topic back on her, Edelgard froze. She seemed to have forgotten all of her troubles while talking briefly with this woman but now that she thought about it, where did she have to go? She was supposed to head to Las Vegas to meet with Arundel’s business partner. She was supposed to be arranged to be married to him. She was supposed to keep quiet, and just be another tool for her uncle’s amusement, just like her other siblings. She was supposed to be a lot of things. But now, at this moment, she felt like she had something that she hadn’t in a long time, a choice. Freedom to choose her future. 

She realized that this moment was about to greatly affect the rest of her life. As if Fate had intervened and given her one final chance to decide her future for herself. Was she going to live her life in the comfort and security of her family’s company? Was she going to live her life as a silent tool for her uncle? Would she live her life regretful of what might have been?

Or… would she take a chance? Take a chance with Fate and gamble everything on this mysterious woman who she barely spoke to for more than five minutes. She could imagine Hubert worrying endlessly for her. She could imagine Arundel fuming about losing her. She wasn’t going to lie, that would bring a giant smile to her face. But she could also imagine her life the way she wanted. Away from all the pressures of her family, the business, her uncle. And for the first time in a long time, Edelgard was free to make a choice.

“... No, nowhere in particular.” Edelgard said decidedly. Byleth diverted her eyes from the empty road to give the woman sitting next to her a curious look. “I was supposed to head to Las Vegas but that asshole of a traveling partner left me out here.”

“Ah…” Byleth seemed to feel a bit awkward but her tone was understanding in a way. “Well, guess we’re avoiding Sin City. My grandmother never did like the place. Always said it was a place where evil and demons roamed the streets.”  
“Your grandmother seems to be a very interesting woman,” said Edelgard, amused by this woman’s quirky relative.

“She’s a real treat. Devoutly religious, strict, and old fashioned, but a doting grandmother all the same.”

“Ah, well I also have had personal experience with old ladies like that, so I know how they can be.”

“Not surprised. Pretty sure you can find people like her all over the place.” Byleth replied as she leaned forward and began fiddling with the GPS.

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you headed there? You don’t need to change your plans for me. You can just drop me off at the next gas station.” Edelgard replied hurriedly. She was so focused on her own freedom she forgot to take into consideration the plans of her driver.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Seriously.” Byleth said as she finished adjusting the settings in the GPS. She took her aviators off and looked directly at her. “Edelgard. It’s alright. I wasn’t planning on staying there anyway. Just a quick drive through, wasn’t even getting off the highway.” 

Returning her gaze to the road, Byleth continued. “And you can stay with me as long as you want. If you think of somewhere you want to be dropped off at just let me know, okay?”

“Okay…” Edelgard’s voice seemed to catch in her throat. She should have been paying attention to what was being said to her but she had been distracted. Byleth’s eyes were a deep, vibrant blue. Lighter than her hair, they seemed to highlight their owner’s overall gentle yet sharp features. They reminded her of the early morning sky, of light breaking through the darkness. The dark tones in her eyes were not scary or unsettling. Instead, they were comforting, like being held in the darkness of her bed covers only to be awoken by the subtle morning glow of a new day. She felt an overwhelming sense of calmness staring into Byleth’s eyes. She didn’t want to look away.

Byleth, oblivious to this fact, had turned her eyes back to the road and they fell into a comfortable silence. Edelgard leaned into the back of her seat. The leather interior and soft chair made it easy to relax. She looked at the dashboard and it was only two in the afternoon. She had been out in the desert for about six hours. She felt even more exhausted after learning this. A nap would feel wonderful right now and even though she was in a stranger’s car, she felt oddly safe. She had a gut feeling that Byleth wouldn’t harm her so she relaxed into her seat. With the AC blasting and her sore, aching feet finally resting, she found sleep easily.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Byleth looked at her passenger for the nth time. Her platinum blonde hair stood in contrast to her stunning amethyst eyes. She knew she should keep her eyes on the road but she hadn’t seen any other car or vehicle in the past couple of hours. However, she still kept her focus on the road for the most part. Though she would often make glances towards the woman sleeping next to her. She had no idea what this girl was doing all the way out in the middle of the Mojave, in jeans and a camisole no less. Her sneakers were dirty and probably filled with sand and her shoulders were red from sunburn. She was going to have a terrible morning with that burn as it would most likely blister. Byleth made a mental note to stop by a pharmacy or store to buy some aloe. 

Edelgard had been explicit in the fact that she had been left alone in the desert. By an asshole who decided to leave the girl for dead. Byleth could hardly believe the nastiness of some people. But, the three months she had spent on the road proved to her that there were many types of people both good and bad, and to think that a single place where everyone was nice to each other was a foolish notion. 

The road continued on and on. The barren landscape would be broken up by a large rock now and then or the rare cactus. Every so often Edelgard would stir but not awaken. Something seemed to be bothering her. 

_ I should probably ask her about it when she wakes. Is that a little too direct though? _

Byleth hesitated. She had just met this girl. A complete stranger. But something was drawing Byleth to her. Maybe it was the mystery, maybe it was the girl’s beauty. Whatever it was, she wanted to find out more about her passenger. 

Byleth looked at her GPS again and confirmed they were coming up on a small town and a gas station in an hour. Signs of life slowly began to show up. In the distance, she began to see old power lines dotting the horizon. After thirty minutes, the road under the pickup changed from a grey, washout color to the black of newly laid tar and asphalt. Not long after she decreased her speed and slowly turned into the gas station that was situated near the entrance to the desert town. As she parked her truck at one of the fuel pumps she gently shook Edelgard awake, being careful to avoid touching her sunburnt shoulders.

“Edelgard...Edelgard” She said in a low voice, not wanting to suddenly scare the girl awake.

“Mmhmm,” Edelgard slowly opened her eyes, a soreness racked her legs and the majority of her upper body. Still half asleep she asked, “Where are we?” 

“Just a gas station. You feeling alright?” Byleth asked worriedly.

“Yeah, yeah just a bit sore.” Edelgard replied, fully awake now. “Do you mind if I…”

“Oh no go ahead, like I said, I got plenty.” Byleth motioned for Edelgard to continue. The younger woman reached into the back and grabbed another bottle of water, downing it within a few seconds. “Gaah, thank you.”

Edelgard blushed a bit when she realized Byleth had been watching her. Byleth for her part started to heat up when she realized what she was doing.

“Sorry.” Byleth apologized.

“No worries.”

“Do you need anything from inside?”

“Oh, no, thank you. I can’t ask that of you when you’ve already helped me this much.”

“You sure? It’s no problem.” When Edelgard shook her head, Byleth relented. “Alright, well there is some beef jerky in the back. Feel free to get some.”

“No it’s…” suddenly, Edelgard became aware of how hungry she was. Looking at the clock, she saw it was nearly 6pm and she hadn’t had anything to eat all day. 

“Alright, thank you.”

“Of course.” Byleth said resolutely like it was entirely common for a person to offer all their snacks in their truck to a stranger. Byleth hopped out of her pickup and walked towards the back to begin filling her tank with gas. Letting the pump run, she went inside the small convenience store. The bell rang as she made her way inside and the old man behind the cash register seemed to wake up from the nap he was taking. He gave Byleth a nod as she walked by.

“Do you sell anything for sunburns here? Like aloe or something?” She asked.

“Naw, sorry. You’ll want the pharmacy. Just down the road and on the right. It’s by the giant cactus statue, can’t miss it.”

“Thanks,” Byleth replied. The old man just gave her a nod in acknowledgment. Byleth continued to peruse the snack selection, keeping an eye out for something that Edelgard may want. She settled for a party size bag of veggie straws and veggie chips. She also stopped by the refrigerators to pick up a Gatorade and a cherry coke. She quickly bought her items and made her way back to the truck. When she arrived she saw Edelgard outside the pickup with one hand on the door and another holding her right shoe. She was standing on her left leg and slapping the shoe against the step bar of the vehicle. 

“You alright?”

“Hmm?” Edelgard looked up towards the voice that called out to her, “Oh, yes. Sorry, I was just trying to get some of this sand out of my shoes. I didn’t realize how much they had chafed my feet until a few minutes ago.”

“Here, let me see.” Byleth moved to get a better look at Edelgard’s reddened feet.

“It’s quite alright, I don’t want to bother you more than I already have.” Edelgard responded, dropping her shoe and beginning to put back on her sock. She only stopped when she saw two black boots enter her view of the ground. She stared up and saw Byleth looking at her with a slight frown. 

“Edelgard, do you know where you want me to drop you off?” Her tone was serious and Edelgard began to worry that she had somehow upset the woman.

“No… sorry, I can leave if I’m…”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Byleth cut her off. “If you don’t know where you want to go, then that means we will be traveling together for the time being. You’re making it seem as if you’re being a bother to me. Let me make this clear. You’re not. You understand?” Edelgard could only nod in response. The tone Byleth was speaking to her with was one of a teacher scolding their student, and Edelgard being what other kids deemed a “teacher’s pet” was suddenly at a loss for words.

“I know this is a bit awkward. I’m just a random person who just so happened to pick you up on the side of the road. But I promise you, I’m not a psycho who is going to chop up your body and leave it in the desert for the buzzards.” The last line was delivered with a very contrasting jovial tone and Edelgard couldn’t help but smile to herself. 

“Look, I was never the best at words, still not. But I just want you to trust me, ok? I’m not going to leave you in this middle of nowhere town. And I’m not trying to help you because I want something in return. I’m doing this because I want to, alright?”

Edelgard let out a deep breath. She had been too used to people trying to ingratiate themselves with her that she did not actually consider for a moment that a person would try to help her out of the goodness of their heart. She had heard speeches like Byleth’s before. And she had never believed them. There was always something hidden behind the words, something dark, slimy, and shallow. But something was different about this blue-haired woman. Edelgard felt that she could trust her words. They were clear and forthright, coming straight out of the woman’s heart. Call it intuition, or some higher power like Fate, but something was telling Edelgard that the person currently fidgeting in place and looking worried that she may have overstepped some boundaries was true to her word. So Edelgard smiled back.

“But, uhh, I mean you can leave if you want to.” Byleth began scratching the back of her head and fidgeting, realizing her outburst didn’t take into consideration what Edelgard may be feeling about their situation. “I didn’t… I mean I’m not forcing you to stay with me. Sorry if I seemed to imply that. I, ugh, don’t…”

“I trust you.” 

“...What?”

“I trust you, Byleth. I know it may seem silly and maybe naive, but for some reason, I trust you.” Edelgard looked directly into Byleth’s eyes. What Byleth saw was a woman who spoke only the truth.

“Ugh… good, that’s good, I think?” Byleth said confusedly. 

“Hehe, well, it’s good in this situation.” Edelgard began to chuckle to herself. She found it amusing how quickly her traveling companion went from confidant and forthright to a fumbling and awkward mess. 

“Look, I know this is a bit awkward for both of us. But if you’re still willing, I would love to continue on with you.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” Byleth exclaimed, having broken out of her stupor. “Just let me know whenever you want to hop off.”

“Sounds like a plan.” They both smiled at each other, the awkward tension between the two of them dissipating with the breeze. 

“So,” Byleth began, “want to reintroduce ourselves for a second time to clear the air?”

“Haha!” The small laugh the Edelgard produced brought a feeling of butterflies in her stomach as Byleth smiled to herself. “Sure, why not? I’m Edelgard.”

“Byleth.” she said succinctly. She took Edelgard’s extended hand and shook it once again, this time both of them lingered on the handshake. They smiled at each other, violet eyes meeting deep ocean blue. The two felt each other’s hands much more than the time in the pickup. To Edelgard, Byleth’s hands felt rough in places, though soft in others. She felt the calluses of someone who is used to physical work, and the warm feeling of her hand being enveloped by Byleth was comforting. Byleth, for her part, felt Edelgard’s small and delicate hand. The way her hand felt perfect in her own was a weird feeling, almost as if it was always meant to be this way. 

After a few seconds, they both reluctantly let go of the other’s hand. However, they did not break eye contact. They continued looking into each other’s eyes as if searching for something. The silence between them was eventually broken by Edelgard.

“Have we met before? I have this weird feeling that I know you from somewhere.”

“You too?”

“So it wasn’t just me I see. Hmmm” Edelgard began racking her mind as to how she and Byleth knew each other. “Did you attend Garreg Mach University?”

“Oh! I did!” Byleth proclaimed. “You?”

“Yes, no wonder you looked familiar.” Edelgard breathed a sigh of relief. 

_ So that’s how I know her. _

Even though Edelgard thought this, there was still something that was bothering her. Even if she did Byleth around campus, that would not explain this feeling of connection she felt towards the woman. It was if she was drawn towards her, a red string of fate connecting the two of them. This feeling was weird and confusing. But she wasn’t scared of it. If anything, it intrigued her curiosity. She wanted to know more about Byleth, and apparently, she had all the time in the world to do so now.

“What did you major as?” Byleth inquired.

“I got my doctorate in Art History. I also minored in Economics and Business Administration.”

“Oh, a fellow doctor I see.” Byleth jokingly stated.

“You’re a doctor too?” Edelgard exclaimed in a surprised tone. She honestly was not expecting that.

“Yeah, got mine in physical therapy. No wonder we didn’t recognize each other, I was on East campus most of the time. You were on North?”

“Yup! Unfortunately, I was stuck in the Monastery for the majority of my classes.”

“Oof, that’s rough. I had an undergrad class there once and always ended up late because of the confusing layout of that building.”

“When four of your five classes are there, you get used to the twists and turns.”

“I bet.” The two then fell into a comfortable silence. A mutual bond between them made things a lot more relaxed. But they were losing daylight and the tank of gas had long since filled. Byleth was about to go and return the pump back to the kiosk when she remembered Edelgard was still barefoot.

“You mind if I take a look?” asked Byleth as she gestured to Edelgard’s feet.

“Oh, sure.” She replied, though a bit unsure.

“Don’t worry,” Byleth remarked, noticing her companion’s apprehension. “I AM a licensed Physical Therapist after all, so I know what I’m doing.”

Byleth set the bag of snacks and drinks that she had been carrying on the ground and took Edelgard’s barefoot in her hand. Edelgard leaned back against the truck and raised her leg so Byleth could get a better look at it. Byleth then began her inspection of the younger woman’s foot. It looked like a few grains of sand had gotten into her sock and worn away at the skin as she walked. What was left was red marks across the sides of her feet and raw patches of skin.

“Wait here.” Byleth requested as she moved to the back of her truck to pull out her first aid kit. She also grabbed the spare pair of slippers she kept in the back. Returning to Edelgard, she dropped the slippers by her feet, opened her medkit, and motioned for Edelgard to lift her foot again. Once she had the barefoot resting on her knee, she grabbed the small jar of petroleum jelly and began to rub some on the sides of the foot. Edelgard herself suddenly felt embarrassed by the situation but did not complain. Once Byleth had finished with her right foot, she positioned the slippers on the ground and motioned for Edelgard to use them.

“You can use these while your feet heal. Plus, I doubt you’ll want to put your feet back in your shoes while you have vaseline on them.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard replied as she slipped her foot into the awaiting slipper. It was a size too big but it wasn’t uncomfortable to use for the time being. As she lifted her left foot for Byleth to inspect and treat, she was grateful that the blue-haired woman was focused on her feet rather than her face. Otherwise, she would have seen the deep blush that was forming there.

Byleth moved onto the left, repeating the process as she did the first time. Her left foot was not as bad as her right, so she settled for a few patches of vaseline rather than covering the entire foot. Once she had finished, she slowly lowered Edelgard’s foot into the other slipper.

“You mind opening the back and handing me some paper towels?” Byleth asked.

“...What? Oh! Sure.” Edelgard had been staring quite intensely at the top of the other woman’s head, admiring how soft it looked and appreciating the way the setting sun seemed to highlight the edges, almost giving the woman an ethereal glow. She quickly snapped out of the trance she had been in and turned around to open the door to the truck. She tore a piece of paper towel off the roll that was on the back seat and handed it back to Byleth without looking, trying to hide the embarrassment that was all over her face. 

“Thanks,” Byleth said as she wiped her hands clean. “You ready to go?”

“Huh,” Edelgard took a deep breath to calm her nerves before continuing, “Sure. Where to next?”

“Just down the road, there’s a pharmacy that should have some aloe for your back and shoulders. And before you say anything, yes, you are going to want it. I can already see the blisters forming on your back.”

Edelgard suddenly became aware of the stinging pain she had been feeling since she woke up. She had hoped it wasn’t as bad as she thought but if a physical therapist was saying it was looking bad, she knew the pain was only going to get worse. 

“You think it’s going to be that bad?” She asked Byleth.

“Unfortunately. The aloe should lessen the pain though. And help you recover.”

“Ok, but let me pay. I feel bad enough letting you get snacks.”

“Oh these?” gesturing to the bag of snacks by her feet, “These are for me.”

“Byleth, I’ve seen all that food you got stocked up in the back. I’m pretty sure you were fine on snacks. And, judging by your selection back there, veggie chips and veggie straws aren’t your usual go-to.”

“Ha, guess you got me. Quite observant aren’t cha.” Byleth responded with a smile. “You sure you want to pay?”

“Yes, please, I got plenty of money saved up. Don’t feel bad just because I was out in the middle of the desert.”

“Well, I just want to make sure you got enough for when we part ways.”

“I’ve got plenty, but thanks for worrying,” said Edelgard, a little touched that Byleth was thinking that much about her well-being. 

“Well, to the pharmacy we go.”

Edelgard hopped back into her seat, making sure to grab her shoes and throwing them in the front of the pickup with her. Byleth grabbed her snacks and set them in the back with the other snack selection and closed the door. She went around and removed the pump, setting it back into the kiosk, and retrieved the receipt. Sliding back into the driver’s seat, she buckled up and they set off down the road.

***

Just like the old man in the store said, about half a mile down the road was a comically large statue of a cactus on the right-hand side of the road. It stood almost 60 feet tall and stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the bare landscape that surrounded it. Its green paint was chipped or worn away altogether by the winds and the sands. Byleth turned into the small outlet that was adjacent to the statue. It was a small collection of about seven storefronts, two of which were empty. The store on the far left, the biggest of them all, was the pharmacy. Byleth parked in one of the many empty spaces out front and they both exited the vehicle. 

The store’s neon lights flickered on as the two girls approached. It was getting darker now that the sun was cresting the horizon. It gave the small town an ethereal glow that almost made Edelgard want to stop and take a picture if she had her phone. Before entering, Edelgard tossed into the garbage can outside the now empty bottle of Gatorade that Byleth had bought. The older woman had encouraged her to drink it in order to rehydrate and get some electrolytes back into her body.

The door made a delightful little ring as the two stepped inside. It was a very run of the mill pharmacy, with white walls and whitish beige racks of medicine and little souvenirs. The lights overhead buzzed with electricity and the radio that played over the speakers provided a very atmospheric environment. Byleth walked over to the counter where a young girl with striking red hair was seated, looking bored out of her mind. As Byleth approached, the red-head barely turned her head in acknowledgment. 

“Can I help you with anything?” She said with a tone that wasn’t exactly cordial but wasn’t outright rude. More in line with apathy and disinterest.

“You have anything for sunburns and blisters? Like aloe?”

“Aisle three, third section, second shelf from the top. Anything else?” 

“No, we should be fine, thanks.” 

“Mmhmm,” she said robotically. She then lost all interest in Byleth and pulled out her phone. Laughing a bit to herself, Byleth left the girl to her own devices. She had seen many girls and boys like her on her travels. Many wanted to leave town to find something more, something bigger. Some did, others didn’t, but something told her that the girl at the counter was going to make a break for it the second she got the chance.

Byleth quickly found the medicine she had been looking for. No matter the girl’s disinterest, her precise directions were greatly appreciated. Byleth then scanned the room for Edelgard. She soon saw a head of platinum over the shelves by the souvenir section of the store. Coming up from behind her, she saw Edelgard thoroughly examining the knick-knacks that lined the display shelf. Byleth saw the amused smile that was plastered across Edelgard’s face as she felt up the stuffed teddy bear that she held in her hands.

“Find anything you like?” Byleth whispered a few inches from Edelgard’s ear.

“Eek!” Edelgard’s posture went ramrod straight as she turned back in surprise, only for her face to quickly change to annoyance towards her companion. “By the Goddess, Byleth you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Haha, I was only joking around. Look, I won’t do it again. I promise.” Byleth said as she crossed her heart with her finger.

“You better not,” Edelgard stated letting the matter go for now. “And no, I haven’t found anything. You get the aloe?”

“Yup,” Byleth replied, holding up the box she had grabbed off the shelf. “What about your cute little bear friend?”

Edelgard, for the nth time this day, began to blush. 

“It’s fine, I was just appreciating the softness of the material.” That did not seem to convince Byleth as she stared back at her with an amused look.

“Ok. You ready to go?”

“After you.” Edelgard followed Byleth back up to the counter where the disinterested redhead quickly rang them up. 

“That’ll be twenty-two, fifty-seven.”

Edelgard pulled her wallet out of her pants and opened the pocket she seldom ever used. Inside was a debit card she used only to make deposits in. This would be her first time using it. She stuck the card into the chip reader and followed the prompts. She held her breath as the “authorizing…” words blinked in and out. She finally let it out when the screen blinked with “Approved.”

“Thank you, have a nice night.” 

“Thanks, you too…” Byleth said as she quickly scanned the girl’s name tag, “Monica.”

“Mmhmm.” The girl replied just as disinterested as ever. The two shuffled out of the store and made their way back to the truck. Remembering something, Edelgard stopped before hopping back in.

“Do you have any scissors by any chance?”

“Hmm? Yeah, should be in the tool bag in the bed of the truck.”

“You mind?”

“Naw go ahead.”

Edelgard made her way to the back and opened the cover of the bed and quickly found the toolbag stuffed to the side. She saw the bright pink scissor handles sticking out of one of the side pouches and took them out. Walking back towards the storefront, she took out her wallet and removed several of her credit cards. She stood over the metal garbage can in front of the pharmacy. Taking one last look at her cards, she sighed and began cutting up the cards.

It was a cathartic experience. It was like she was cutting away at the bonds that used to hold her down. The first cut was made with apprehension. If she was going to do this, then she was going to need to do this all the way and not half-assed. With each cut, it became easier and easier to snip through the plastic. Eventually, all but two cards were left in her wallet, her own personal bank account, and the gaudy metal Adrestian Express card her uncle made her get so she could “show off her wealth to her friends” as he put it.

Walking back to the truck, the engine was on and ready to go. Edelgard hurriedly put away the scissors and closed the bed not wanting to hold up her traveling companion any longer. She then made her way to her seat and buckled up once more. Byleth did not say a word to her, only giving her a knowing look. Edelgard responded with a nod of her head and with that, Byleth put the truck in reverse and they pulled away from the pharmacy. With the sun on their backs, the vehicle made its way back down the long, barren road with its occupants settled in comfortable silence.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I meant to post earlier but had university stuff to take care of. Enjoy!

The road was almost empty save for a few cars passing by. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon and Byleth had turned on the headlights five minutes prior. They sat there in relative silence. Byleth did not feel the need to inquire about Edelgard’s past, if she felt like disclosing the information, she would tell her in time. After hours of driving through the same scenery, it was nice to have the street lights above their heads and the occasional traffic light to break up the road. 

The town they had entered was much bigger than expected, however, it was still a small rural town in the middle of the desert. At most the buildings were two or three stories tall. However, towns by the main highway like this one were bound to have a chain hotel nearby to stay the night in. All Byleth had to do was look up one in her GPS and a building was pung a few miles down the road of the pharmacy, near the exit to the main freeway. She would honestly be fine sleeping in her car at a truck stop - she had done so many times before - but she had the feeling her companion would appreciate a good shower and a nice bed to lay in for the night.

But before going to the hotel, they would need to stop by a superstore to get Edelgard a change of clothes. Byleth did not think Edelgard would be the type of girl who would be fine wearing the same underwear two straight days in a row, especially after drenching them in sweat. Luckily she saw that a mile down the road from the hotel was a Walmart. 

Edelgard for her part had her head pressed to the side of the window, staring out into the dark world outside her window. She had been quiet since they returned to the road, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Even in just the glow of the lights from the dashboard and the occasional streetlight overhead, Byleth could see the girl’s shoulders begin to worsen. Edelgard was going to be in for a tough night. 

Pulling into the Walmart parking lot, Edelgard seemed to snap out of her train of thought and looked forward. Sensing her confusion, Byleth explained as she pulled into a parking spot.

“You’ll be needing a change of clothes. I doubt you want to ruin your one good shirt with all the aloe that’s about to be going on your shoulders and back.”

“Okay,” Edelgard responded while hopping out of the truck. She followed after Byleth who was already walking towards the store. “Anything specific clothing I should get?”

“Something loose, it’ll feel like your skin is being pulled apart if you choose something form-fitting. And I should warn you now, you’re going to feel like you’re dying tomorrow morning.”

“Great, looking forward to it,” Edelgard said dryly. 

Entering the store, the two split up. They had agreed to meet up at cashier number 4 in thirty minutes and parted ways. Byleth went over to the snack aisle, looking for some dried mangos. They were her favorite snack to munch on and had quickly eaten through her stockpile on her trip. Seeing the object of her affection, she quickly grabbed up all eight packages off the shelf. With her own mission accomplished she decided to roam around. Holding all the packages to her chest she meandered through the aisles looking out for nothing in particular. 

She eventually found herself in the electronics section looking through all the new tech and devices that had been released recently. She and her brother used to marvel at all the new video games in the glass cases when they were a lot younger. Nowadays, they would just download whatever looked interesting. Speaking of her brother, it had been a while since she last checked-up on him.

_I should probably call him to see how he’s been. Mom did say he had been busy at work._

The minutes passed by as she was reminiscing and humming to herself. Soon, it was time for them to meet up again. Making her way to the front, she spotted Edelgard with her arms full of clothes. 

“I see you have an impeccable sense of taste in clothing.”

“And I see you have a peculiar sense of taste in general,” Edelgard replied, making a nod towards the many packages of dried mangos in Byleth’s arms.

“What can I say? I just can’t stop eating them. Plus, they’re fruit so it’s fine.”

“Aren’t those things coated in sugar?”

“Not enough to actually mean anything.” 

“But aren’t you eating like ten bags?”

“...Shush you.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh at the realization that had crossed Byleth’s face. The woman had appeared mostly stoic and confident throughout their journey so far, so with doubt and confusion as to why she hadn’t thought of this sooner appearing on her face, Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s fine, I work out anyways. What’s a few extra grams of sugar going to do?” Byleth answered back once she had regained her composure.

“You tell me, _you’re_ the physical therapist.” Edelgard said with amusement.

“Whatever, you ready to go?”

“Sure.” With the last chuckles leaving her, Edelgard and Byleth found an open cashier and paid for their things. With bags in their hands, they returned to the truck, opening the back door to drop off their things. Edelgard winced when she went to put her bag up.

“You okay?” Byleth asked.

“Yeah, sorry, my shoulders are starting to really sting.” She half placed, half chucked her bags of clothing into the back, wincing at the stabbing pain radiating from her shoulders.

“Do you want me to put the aloe on now or do you think you can hold off until we get to the hotel?”

“It’s not that bad, only when I moved my arms a lot. I think I can manage.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, then let’s get moving. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get your shoulders sorted.” Byleth opened the passenger door for Edelgard and jogged back to the driver’s side and hopped in. Edelgard had to carefully pull herself up, wincing a bit at the pain. Settling in their seats, they quickly took off towards the hotel. 

It was a quick drive, only two minutes down the road. It was probably the largest building around them for dozens of miles, towering ten stories high, overlooking the freeway a few hundred yards away. For the most part, however, it was just your standard run of the mill Hilton.

“We’ll stay here for the night. That alright?” Byleth asked as she pulled into the parking lot. 

“This is perfectly fine, thank you. Let me pay for the room.”

“You sure? I heard Art History majors don’t get paid much.” Byleth jokingly said. With how flustered Edelgard became she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Excuse you, I have plenty of money saved up.” Her uncle would have had Byleth thrown out and beaten for even considering making fun of their family’s wealth but Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle at the simple jest. Something about Byleth made her comfortable. And it was much more than just knowing they went to the same school. It felt deeper than that like they knew each other from a past life. 

“I had quite the stipend to spend in college and have saved plenty over the years. You don’t need to worry about my finances.” She gave Byleth a small smile.

“Alright, alright. You seem perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. My apologies, Princess.” Byleth joked as she exited the pickup. She went to the back and grabbed one of her duffel bags. She had two others in the back, one full of dirty laundry and the other with a few spare sets of clothes.

She led the way into the hotel lobby with Edelgard following behind carrying her own bags of clothes. Making their way through the lobby, Edelgard stopped Byleth before she got to the woman working the desk. 

“Are we getting separate rooms or sharing?” Edelgard asked, a slight blush brushing across her cheeks. 

“Whatever you feel comfortable with. I can pay for my own room if it makes you more comfortable.” Byleth replied, tone gentle and soft. 

“No… No like I said, I trust you. We can save some money and share a room.” When Byleth nodded in confirmation, Edelgard walked up to the counter.

“Hello, do you have a room available?” She asked the receptionist.

“Good evening, yes we do.” the receptionist replied. She began typing away at the computer in front of her. “Would you like a double bed or twin room?”

“Double… TWIN! I meant twin.” Edelgard could hardly fight the blush that was making her face the same color as the hair of the cashier they met earlier. She really wanted to die now. Byleth was objectively attractive and being a doctor wasn’t a minus. It would be a lie to say she wasn’t attracted to the woman standing next to her who had an amused grin on her face. Oh, she was about to get an ear full in the elevator. Even the receptionist had a slight grin on her face. 

“Ok, we have a _twin_ room available. That’ll be $142.67” 

Edelgard handed over her card and the receptionist quickly processed the payment. Handing back the card, the receptionist finished up the final details and soon handed Edelgard the keycards to the room.

“Your room is 951. Take the elevators down the hallway to the right. We serve a complimentary breakfast buffet from 7 to 10 in the downstairs foyer. Have a great rest of your night.”

“Thank you, you too.” Edelgard took the keys and led the way to the elevators. She didn’t turn around because she knew Byleth was still grinning at her. Calling the elevator, the two of them stood in silence until the ping of the elevator rang. Stepping inside, Byleth hit the 9th-floor button. The doors closed and the elevator began its climb up.

“So, a double bed huh.”

“Please, forget I ever said that.” Edelgard hid her face in her hands and the blush she was trying so hard to control came back in full force.

“Haha, it’s fine. I would be lying if I didn’t say I found you attractive as well.” 

The blush was now making Edelgard look like a ripe tomato, even more so after that last comment. 

“Ya know, you’re very cute when you are embarrassed.” Byleth had a playful smile though Edelgard would consider it a shit-eating grin.

“Please stop, my heart can’t take it.” The elevator opened up and Byleth made her way out, with a fulfilled and amused smile gracing her face. Edelgard followed her out and tried to regain what little composure she had left.

Walking down the empty halls, Byleth had nothing more to say. She had her fun and didn’t feel right to keep hammering Edelgard on the subject. Soon, room 951 appeared to their left and Edelgard used the key to let themselves in. The room was standard, with an AC that was much too cold and the distinct arrangement of two twin beds, a desk, a tv, and a bathroom. Going over to the further bed by the window, Byleth turned on the lights and set her things down. Edelgard set her bags down on her own bed and plopped down onto it. The pain in her shoulders was starting to radiate to her back so she called over to Byleth.

“Can you put the aloe on me now?”

“You’ll probably want to shower first or else you’ll just wash it away later,” Byleth replied as she began grabbing a set of sleeping clothes for herself.

“Warm or cold?”

“Try to keep it cool.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“Do you need any help?”

“No, I should be fine.”

“Well, just yell if you need anything.”

“I will… Byleth?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you, for everything.” With that, Edelgard stood up from the bed and moved towards the bathroom with the bag of new clothes. Byleth watched her go. There was a rising heat in her chest that made it kind of hard to breathe. She shook her head as the shower turned on and grabbing the remote, she turned on the TV. She scrolled through the channels mindlessly, trying hard not to imagine what the woman in the shower looked like as water ran down her naked form. 

She shook her head trying to get rid of the image. Finally settling on a weather forecast for the week, Byleth felt her eyes grow heavy as driving for almost nine hours had taken its toll. Her eyes slowly closed as sleep overtook her. 

She was awoken by a gentle nudge and a sweet voice calling out to her.

“...Byleth?”

“Mhm?” She slowly opened her eyes and saw Edelgard hovering over her with an apologetic look, hair still damp, with her midsection covered with a towel and black shorts underneath. Her shoulders were exposed for easy access to the medication “Sorry, but I can’t reach my back or shoulders. Do you mind?”

“Oh, no worries. Here, hand it to me.” Sitting up from the bed she motioned for Edelgard to take a seat at the edge of the bed. Byleth kneeled on the bed behind her, towering over the younger girl.

“Do you mind if I move your hair?” Byleth asked in a much softer tone than usual. Edelgard turned her head back and made eye contact with Byleth, slowly nodding her head.

“Go ahead…” she said with a volume just above a whisper.

Byleth gathered the platinum blonde hair in her hands, appreciating how soft and well taken care of it was. The hair was still a bit damp from the shower so gathering it all was not too hard. She gently laid it all to the side above Edelgard’s shoulder so she had a clear view of her back and shoulders. Edelgard’s pearly white skin was turning beet red and the Byleth could see the formation of blisters starting. 

Byleth rubbed the aloe in her hands and gingerly began to apply the medication onto the exposed skin.

“...!” Edelgard tensed up at the first touch and inhaled deeply as if zapped by electricity. She quickly relaxed into the physical therapist's touch and closed her eyes, focusing on the way Byleth’s hands glided across her back and shoulders. She wondered how they would feel on other parts of her body. 

Blushing from the thought, she tried to distract herself from the sensation. She focused on the news report coming from the television. It was a boring story about the day’s current stock market values. But it was enough for her to distract herself with until Byleth finished. 

Byleth on the other hand was focused on her task. The soft, velvety skin under her fingertips was soothing to her worn hands. It was a contrast to the hardened calluses she had developed over the years of lifting and exercising. Usually, she would never enjoy helping a patient as much as she did helping Edelgard. The woman beneath her was stunningly beautiful and the exposed nape of her neck was just beckoning for Byleth to lean down and plant a kiss on. But always one to maintain composure, she sped up a bit and soon finished her job.

“That should be good enough. How do you feel?” she asked.

“Much better, thanks,” Edelgard said, quickly standing up and hurrying back to the bathroom.

“Do you need help with your shirt?” Byleth questioned. Before entering the bathroom, Edelgard turned her head towards Byleth and replied.  
“No, I think I’ll be alright. Thanks for offering though.” 

Byleth was left alone once again, still kneeling in place.

_Was she blushing just now?_

Byleth hopped out of bed and began collecting her own things for the shower. A few minutes later, Edelgard reappeared wearing a baggy olive green shirt. 

“You can use the shower now. Sorry for making you wait.”

“No, it’s totally fine.” 

Edelgard went to her bed and slowly got into the covers. Byleth walked towards the bathroom and caught Edelgard staring at her. Giving her a nod of reassurance, Byleth went in and took a long needed shower. Letting the water run down her head and back, she tried to calm her mind and the rapid beating of her heart. She had never felt this way before. There was a fire burning inside her with such an intensity that she could not explain. It hurt to be so close to the violet-eyed woman yet, she could not find it within herself to pull away. It was like Edelgard was a spice that burned her so much but Byleth could not stop but continue to eat it, for the pleasure outweighed the pain. She wanted so badly to lean down and kiss the nape of Edelgard’s neck, to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her close.

She had always been so level-headed when dealing with other people but with Edelgard, there was something that just drove her crazy. It had started slowly, with the occasional glances in the car. The woman’s beauty drew her in, but it was the light she saw in those amethyst eyes that enraptured her. She could tell from the fire that burned behind those irises that Edelgard was a fighter, someone who would keep fighting to the end. She was like a moth, drawn to that incandescent, ever-burning light that was shining through Edelgard. She admired that. 

During her fencing days in university, she had met a lot of prospects for the team. Many potential candidates who were often the best of their high schools. But the moment they sparred with her, many lost their drive. They grew disheartened from being so easily beaten that a lot never showed up for the second practice. It was the ones who did come back that got Byleth’s engines going. The drive to learn, to get better at the craft. It was magnificent seeing them being tempered by every hit she landed on them. Soon, some were good enough to start to make Byleth work hard to keep her title as Captain. 

The light Byleth saw in Edelgard was similar yet very different from those youths she used to train. While similar in nature, the intensity from Edelgard threw even her off balance. It was as if Edelgard had been fighting almost all her life. But even if the blaze was intense, it was never out of control. It was well managed, carefully maintained so as not to draw attention, unless someone who knew what to look out for. However, it was much more than interest and passion that drew Byleth to the woman. Behind that flame was a girl who tenderly caresses teddy bears when she thinks no one is around. A girl who’s real genuine smile was a million times better than that fake smile she put up as a facade. A girl who is yearning to be free from something or someone. A girl who is much more complicated than one may think. And Byleth wanted to know more about her. Not the stalwart, prim and proper girl who took pride in her family name. But the girl who dared to be free from it. To be her own person.

_I can’t believe I’m falling for a girl I just met less than twelve hours ago. What is wrong with me?_

Byleth had sunken to a squat at some point in her internal debate. Quickly realizing how long she had been in the shower, she hastily finished her usual routine and left the water. Putting on her nightclothes, she padded her hair dry as she walked back to her bed. Looking over at Edelgard, she found the woman sound asleep. Hopping in her own bed she turned the TV off and settled in for the night. She reached over to the side table and turned off the lamp, leaving the two in comfortable darkness.

* * *

Edelgard must have turned in her sleep because she was suddenly woken up by a jolt of aching pain in her shoulders. She sat up in bed, breathing heavily as the stinging pain shot through her core. She had her eyes shut closed, trying to regulate her breathing and trying to focus on something else besides the pain. 

“Byleth?” she called out. She heard no response.

“Byleth?” She turned her head to the other bed and found it empty. Panic started to fill her as she quickly scanned the room. “Byleth?!”

_Did she steal my stuff and run?_

She turned her entire body to face the drawer between the beds, legs hanging off the side, to scan the side table to make sure her wallet was still there and it was, lying exactly where she left it last night. The room was still dark but it was the time of day where dawn would be just around the corner and there was a glow emanating from the horizon. The glow tinged the hotel room in a soft bluish-grey. She began to calm down a bit, realizing Byleth’s duffle bag was still at the foot of her bed. With the fear of being abandoned slowly subsiding, the pain in her shoulders returned. She winced as she hunched over. Then she heard the door beep and unlock. 

“Byleth?” she called out once again.

“Edelgard? Are you ok?” Byleth walked in with a medical bag she used the day before. Hurrying over to her side, Byleth crouched down to eye level with Edelgard. 

“Edelgard, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Is the pain that bad? Here, let me apply some more aloe.” She stood up and grabbed the aloe off the nightstand and quickly rubbed some on her hands. She then began to spread it across Edelgard’s shoulders and back. Edelgard felt instant relief in her shoulders, however, the pain was not the thing that made her tear up.

“Please…don’t… again,” she whispered, barely audible to Byleth.

“Hmm?” Byleth said confused.

“Please, don’t leave me like that again,” Edelgard said more forcefully this time. She grabbed the bottom of Byleth’s shirt and leaned into the blue-haired woman’s stomach, resting her forehead on Byleth’s abdomen. Suddenly all the feelings she had been bottling up finally overflowed and the tears would not stop. 

“I’m sorry,” she cried in between breaths, “I’m so sorry.”

Edelgard let out the ugliest cry she had done in years if not a decade. There was no grace in this, just raw emotion and feelings spilling forth. She hated this feeling, the feeling of being alone against the world. She had Hubert of course, but he was more of a devoted follower and very reliable friend, no one to really be a confidant. Dorothea had come close but there was always something preventing her from fully opening up to the brunette. She hated feeling like everyone she knew was going to leave her. Her mom left the family when she was needed the most. Her dad became a shell of his former self. Her siblings became so estranged that they may have well been dead. And for some crazy reason, she considered Byleth to be just as important to her as the rest of them had been. She just wanted to be a normal girl, with a life she controlled herself, not a life acting as a puppet for her uncle. 

Edelgard was a fighter, but everyone has their limits. The stress of potentially being left for dead in the desert yesterday, added to the thought of being abandoned once again was the straw that broke the camel’s back. She had been fighting so hard to be her own person. She fought her uncle to let her major in Art. She fought the image from her classmates that she was just another rich kid who was just as inept as the next, only at the prestigious university because of her family name and fortune. She fought so hard to be the best so that no one could question her decisions and qualifications. And through it all, she put up with all the snide remarks, the demeaning comments, the berating criticisms from her uncle, all with a forced smile and a practiced grace to uphold the family name. 

“It’s alright Edelgard, look at me,” Byleth commanded, with a soft tone. The woman before her knelt to her knees and cupped Edelgard’s face with her hands, lifting her face so that their eyes would meet.

“Edelgard, it’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong, okay? I’m sorry for leaving without saying anything. I’m right here. I’m right here, okay?” 

Byleth gave her a look that made her want to cry even more. She realized that this was what she had wanted for such a long time. For someone to tell her it was okay to not be perfect. She had so many expectations on her that she felt suffocated by it all. The look Byleth gave her told her everything she needed to know about the woman. She was not going to leave Edelgard alone, she was a person of their word. And that she would stand by her side. Edelgard would have never broken down like this before, but with Byleth here, she felt safe. Safe and unjudged. So she let out all her feelings. 

Byleth pulled her into a hug, her head resting in the nap of her neck. Byleth reached around her waist and held her close, careful to not touch the sunburnt shoulders. Edelgard responded by grabbing onto the back of Byleth’s shirt, clutching the fabric tight, afraid of letting go, for fear that she may disappear again. Gently, hands drew circles on Edelgard’s lower back, calming down her aching heart. Just as how the aloe soothed her physical pain, being held in the warm embrace of Byleth was the ointment that healed Edelgard’s strained soul. 

She laid there for several minutes, slowly calming her cries back down to a few sniffles. Byleth made no motion to move away. She kept on rubbing Edelgard’s back, whispering “It’s alright” and “I’m right here” into her ear every now and then. Byleth’s slow heartbeat resonated within Edelgard, with her own heart eventually syncing up with it. A calm wave rushed over her as she continued to listen to the rhythmic beating. Edelgard eventually pulled away, instantly missing the warmth and security she left behind. 

“Sorry,” she said hoarsely. Her voice was still a bit strained from all the crying she had just finished doing. “I didn’t mean to make such a mess of myself this early in the morning. And I especially didn’t mean to ruin your shirt.”

“It’s alright, it’s just a shirt. I was planning on doing the laundry anyway.” She smiled at Edelgard as she said this, unbothered by the drenched shoulder of her shirt. Edelgard managed to smile back, feeling embarrassed by her behavior. She suddenly felt Byleth cover her hands with her own. 

“We’re all human Edelgard. Sometimes, we just need to let it all out. Times may get rough every now and then. We all get beaten down and feel so stressed out that we want to scream. And there’s nothing wrong with that. Being able to cry is something everyone has a right to. So there’s nothing to feel sorry for. I don’t mean to pry but it feels like you are trying to carry the weight of the world on yourself. It’s okay to ask for help. It’s okay to rely on others.”

“You don’t understand Byleth,” Edelgard began, “I have been relying on others too much. My uncle gave me all the money I ever needed. He has a job ready and waiting for me ever since I finished grad school. I don’t want to feel like a burden to anyone.”

“Edelgard, you and I both know that relying on others, and being controlled by others are two separate things. And by the way you were talking yesterday you didn’t seem to care much for this uncle of yours. What’s bothering you?”

There was a pregnant pause. Edelgard debated what her feelings really were. Eventually, she found them.

“Ever since my uncle took over the family company, my life was never really my own. For almost two decades he has controlled my life! From who my friends were, to what classes to take, to what school trips I had to miss out on because he needed me to butter up some piece of shit business partner he had.

"And now all of a sudden it's just over? I’m free to just run off and do whatever I want? It’s been so long since I’ve had some sort of control over my life, Byleth. And I’m scared. I’m scared that I’m not as good enough to take care of myself. That the man was right when he said I was nothing without my name. He constantly told me how lucky I was to be a member of the Hresvelg family. How without him, I could never be something more. I know he was just spouting bullshit. But a part of me is always nagging, wondering if he may be right.”

“Edelgard, with this little time that I’ve known you, I’ve come to know how much of a fighter you are. Yesterday you took things with such composure that anyone could have hardly believed you were abandoned out in the middle of the desert a few hours prior. Your uncle sounds like an absolute asshole. I know whatever I say won’t be able to fully dissuade your doubts.

"But listen to me when I say this: You are nothing that man said you were. You are strong, beautiful, well educated. You are the most elegant and graceful individual I have seen in a long time. All those words that man has said were to manipulate you. You know it, I know it. So don’t ever feel like you are not good enough.”

The look Edelgard saw in Byleth’s eyes was one of pure conviction. There was no doubt in her mind that Byleth was speaking from her heart. The tender blue eyes that stared at her would’ve made her weak in her knees should she had been standing. Her heart was beating much more fervently than before, but she had the feeling that this time, another emotion was causing it. Her lower back suddenly felt a lot warmer as she realized Byleth’s callous hands were still resting on her hips. Keeping her eyes locked with Byleth, she could not help but smile.

“Thank you Byleth, for everything.”

There was a silence that washed over the room. An invisible tension between the two women. Maybe it was always there, maybe it just showed up. Whatever it was, it drew the two together. Slowly, Edelgard descended her head, creeping closer and closer to the crouching woman. And for her part, Byleth raised hers, to meet her halfway. Eyes fluttered closed and chapped lips met smooth and soft ones. It was hesitant at first, probing, asking for permission to continue. Edelgard pulled away slightly, only to be chased after by Byleth. Her lips were once again captured in another's, and she could not help but smile. Something just felt right about this, about being here with Byleth. 

She felt Byleth smile as well, and suddenly a playful nip on her bottom lip. She welcomed it with open arms, or in this case open lips. Foreheads pressed together, Edelgard opened her eyes and chuckled out loud as a silent conversation occurred between the two of them. Nodding, she pulled Byleth up from her crouching position and guided her to the edge of the bed. She swung her legs around and locked them beside the other girl’s hips. Now staring down at the navy blue-haired woman, there was a sense of fulfillment that she had never experienced before. Leaning down once again, she was a hair breath away from reclaiming those soft, pink lips.

“It’s not just me who feels this right?” she asked just above a whisper. “Just let me know now so I can call myself crazy.”

“No…” Byleth replied, “I feel it too. The sense of wholeness? Of being exactly where I need to be right now?”

“The very same.” 

The centimeter between the two of them closed, as their lips found each other once again. Edelgard rested her arms around Byleth’s neck and her lower body was held close by Byleth’s arms. Playful nips were exchanged and when Byleth’s tongue asked for permission, Edelgard gave it to her. Their tongues danced with each other, moving back and forth, exploring each other’s mouths. The sweet smell of maple and roses filled Edelgard’s nostrils as she inhaled Byleth’s scent. She wanted nothing more than to stay here forever in this woman’s arms, filling her lungs with her essence. 

A sense of peace filled Edelgard. A peace that had been missing for so long had now been found again. Found in the arms and in the lips of a woman she had met just yesterday. Just the other day she had cursed Fate for making her suffer under her uncle. Cursed fate for thrusting so much responsibility and misery on her. But, silently in her heart, under the glow of the dawning sunrise, and in the arms of the most beautiful soul in the world, she thanked Fate instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is done and just needs to be edited, should be out this weekend. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter than the others but who doesn't love a good flashback?

Edelgard watched the blank desert flyby through the limo window. The barren, yellow and white landscape was occasionally broken by a green cactus or a very large, orange boulder that seemed to jut out from nowhere. In the background, she could barely perceive her uncle, as he continued his rant and scolding of her. She had long past tuned him out and would occasionally humor him with a “yes uncle” and “I understand” to which he replied with doubt and continued.

She never wanted this life. She was the ninth child of her family and so never expected to be thrust into the family business. She had much more capable siblings and her father and mother never forced their will on her. She was free to do as she liked. But that all changed when her uncle Volkhard Arundel seized control over her father’s corporation, Adrestian Enterprises. He forced her father out and is now forcing her and her siblings to join him in the business if nothing more than to be tools to be married off to secure the power of the company. And unfortunately for her, she was just that. Her other siblings had either been married off themselves or had a high enough position in the company to persuade their uncle to give them a little freedom, at the cost of their loyalty to the company. And now it would seem to be her turn.

“Edelgard! Are you evening listening!? By the Goddess, you are probably the least competent of your siblings. What did I tell you about talking with others?”

“To always maintain eye contact.” 

Edelgard diverted her gaze from the scenery, straightened her back, and stared at her uncle. She had long been used to her uncle’s beratement. Instead of fighting him and arguing that she was one of the best students in the family, she just let him say what he wanted. There was no use in fighting a man who had no interest in changing. 

“That is right. We can’t have others believe that a Hresvelg is mannerless. This family has a reputation to uphold. We must make sure everyone knows we stand at the top.”

“I understand uncle.”

“Do you really? If you did then you wouldn’t have studied a useless subject such as Art History. What a shame.”

“I’m still a doctor.”

“What kind of doctor? Doctor of Art History? What useless waste of time. That is the same as being a doctor of physical education or a doctor of psychology. You should have studied economics or at least political science like the rest of your siblings.”

“I minored in those subjects, uncle, we discussed this before.”

“Did you? Well, it's hard to remember when there isn’t a plaque saying Doctor for those degrees. Well, at this point it doesn’t matter. You already know why you are here?”

“I am to be married to one of your business partners.”

“Exactly, while it took some convincing especially with your lack of qualifications, this partner agreed to marry you to better secure the ties between our two companies. Make sure you produce a child as soon as possible, we don’t want him backing out should circumstances change.”

Edelgard honestly wanted to throw up. She had never been with anyone before and suddenly being told she was going to have to “produce” a child with some arranged marriage genuinely made her gag and cry. 

“You never told me who it is I am to marry, uncle.”

“His name is Solon Tomas, and it is essential that this merger happens. That’s all you need to know.”

“Tomas?” Why did that name sound so familiar? Then it hit her.

“Tomas as in Tomas and Sons?”

“Yes, what about it?”

Panic started to seep through her. As far as she recalled, the sons in “Tomas and Sons” were both married already. A foreboding sense of dread welled up inside her.

“Did one of the sons divorce?” she asked her uncle.

“No, both happily married last time I heard.” He responded curtly.

“Then who is Solon?” She really did not want to know the answer.

“Solon is the father of the two boys.”

And there it was.

“Solon does not like being in the spotlight so he usually lets his boys take care of business. His wife died a few years back so he’s been even more withdrawn than usual. You are to be his new wife and comfort him, do you understand?” Arundel said matter-of-factly as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Uncle, Solon must be three times my age.”

“How old are you? Twenty-five?”

“I’m twenty-four, Uncle.”

“Hmm, then he is nearly four times your age. It’ll do you well to know your partner’s basic bio.”

“... to know… anything…” Edelgard cursed under her breath.

“What was that?” Arundel’s expression changed to one of simmering fury.

“I said, how was I supposed to know when you never tell me anything!” 

Edelgard exploded. She had enough of her uncle and she hated that she was about to be married off to a man who was in his 90’s. She should have grown used to his abuse by now but he always finds some way to push her further.

“A young lady never speaks back to her elders! You will do well to remember this.” He said shortly, looking over the reports in his hands, intending to end the conversation. But Edelgard was not going to have it.

“Fuck you.”

Now that got his attention. He looked up from the papers with a vengeful fury in his eyes. 

“Edelgard…” he said in a menacing tone. “Choose your next very wisely…”

She knew he was being serious now. Her uncle was never one to be disrespected. But at this point, she did not care.

“Fuck you, you old geezer. I am not a tool you can use at a whim. You have destroyed this family and you come spewing out bullshit about upholding its reputation? What a fucking joke. You are just a little man who was jealous of his brother inheriting the company. You are nothing. Nothing but a sad old man who has no talent for himself so has to use others as pawns. So fuck you. Fuck you for ruining this family. Fuck you for destroying the future of my siblings. Shove Solon’s dick up your ass if you want someone to comfort him.” 

She felt as light as a feather after voicing her feelings. For years she held her tongue, and it finally felt good to let the dam of feelings loose. But after looking at her uncle in the eyes, she knew he was not about to take all of that laying down.

“Ha, haha… HAHAHA” he started to laugh and it shocked Edelgard. She was not expecting this reaction.

“So the bitch still has some fight left in her, huh?” He locked eyes with her and she could see he was about to do or say something she was not going to enjoy.

“I had suspected that you still had some form of resistance left in you. I saw that light in your eyes. The drive to undermine whatever I did. Your other siblings had that same light in theirs before I broke them. And now, it looks like I’ll need to do it again.”

“Wait, what do you mean broke them?” 

“Did you really think those thugs who nearly beat your brothers to death were just hanging around their apartment for no reason? Did you think your sister Annabelle fell into that river by herself? Or how about Elizabeth’s boyfriend who ended up dead in that ditch? Edelgard, my dear girl, you have a lot to learn about how capable I am.”

Shock ran through her body as the realization hit Edelgard. She really wanted to throw up.

_Why? Why hadn’t they said anything?_

Arundel knocked on the window partition behind him. It slowly rolled down as the driver looked back to her uncle.

“Pull over here.” 

With a nod, the driver returned his sights to the road, slowing the car down to an eventual halt. The sound of the doors unlocking followed.

“Get out.” Her uncle stated plainly.

“...What?”

“I said, get out.”

“Are you crazy, no!”

“Alright then, Odesse.” Turning to speak to the man in a suit in the front passenger seat, he gave the man a look. The younger man gave her uncle a nod and stepped out of the limo and moved to the back. He opened the rear door and grabbed Edelgard by her shoulders, ripping her out of the car before she could voice a complaint. Being thrown on the hot, sandy road did not improve her mood. Her uncle came to the open door and stared down at her as she looked back up at him.

“I had a feeling you were going to be difficult. So I had the driver take the scenic route to Vegas. No one uses these back roads so don’t expect a rescue. Maybe a day or two out here will do you some good. Learn some respect out here Edelgard. Know your place. You are nothing without your name. You have no power. You are as useless as they come. Be a good girl, and maybe your husband may allow you to paint or something. There are no towns around here for at least a hundred miles so do try to struggle all you want. It’ll be all the more rewarding seeing you crawl back into the limo.”

Arundel gave her a shit-eating grin and began to chuckle to himself. He then turned in the seat, signaling the end of the conversation. Odesse closed the door and went back to his seat upfront. The limo sped off no sooner than the passenger side door closed, leaving Edelgard alone out in the middle of the Mojave. There was only one thought running through her head.

_Fuck._

***

“Is the tracker working?” Arundel asked from the back.

“Yes sir, we have her on the screen,” Odesse replied, looking at the tablet in his hands.

“Good, we don’t want to lose her out here.”

“Of course, sir.”

Silence filled the limo once again. Seeing the end of the conversation, Odesse rolled up the window partition, leaving Arundel alone in the back.

_Struggle all you want Edelgard. And please do. We have a week before the meeting. We can wait for a few days._

* * *

_Merge onto the highway… or take the scenic route?_

The thought flew through Byleth’s mind as she cruised down the empty desert highway. She hadn’t seen another car in hours and she was beginning to lose focus on the road. She was cruising at a decent pace and the thought of going faster than the speed limit had crossed her mind but she had decided against it. She wasn’t in a hurry and the slower pace let her think and evaluate her life more. 

It had been more than three months since she had packed her bags, closed down her practice, and hit the road. Something was missing in her life. Possibly someone. She was never close to others growing up, and her skipping grades and going to college at age 16 did not help. She was always the odd one out. The other kids seemed to keep her at a distance and she was fine with that. She was more curious about the world around her rather than what the newest high school drama was. Besides, she had her books and athletics to occupy her time. And when Sothis was born, she had one more friend to play with, even if her total number of friends was two. 

But something was still missing. Her high school classmates found their budding loves. They had their heartbreaks and their romantic moments. But Byleth had never found those herself. She was simply never interested. Plus, almost all those relationships ended messily. She couldn’t be bothered by it. Why waste time on that when you can practice on your fencing stances? Eventually, however, she too felt a pang of loneliness in her chest. Her younger cousin Sothis was fun to hang out with and her brother was, well her brother, but Byleth felt that something more was missing. 

So, after only a year and a half of running her own physical therapy practice, she closed up shop and hit the road. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to get away from the monotony of it all. Her future was out there somewhere. And she needed to find it.

***

The phone rang a few times before a long-missed voice picked up. A deep reverberating voice filled the truck through the BlueTooth speakers. 

“Hey kid”

“Hi Dad… you and mom been doing well?”

“Just fine.”

“How’s By?”

“He’s doing alright, been busy with the start of the Fencing season. A lot of new freshmen to teach so it’s been keeping him occupied. You feeling alright, kid?”

“Yeah, you know, same old same old.”

“You sure? You never just call for no reason, no matter how much your mom wishes you would.”

“Sorry, I know dad. It’s just… I don’t know, you ever just wonder what you are doing in this world?”

“Huh,” Jeralt chuckled to himself. “Listen kid, I understand where you’re coming from. I was just as listless as you when I was your age. It’s hard to be so young and not know what life may have in store for you. But I know you’ll find that thing that will change your life. Or maybe even someone. Your mom was that someone for me. Brought the much-needed light in my days. You’ll get there, don’t worry.”

“Ew dad, are you being sappy? Doesn’t really suit you.”

“Hey, hehe, listen here you little sh…” 

“That’s enough out of you Jeralt. Gimme the phone.” Byleth heard the rustling of the phone as it switched hands. “Byleth, honey, how are you doing.”

“Hi mom, I’ve been fine. Just trying to find myself I guess.”

“You should really call more sweetie.”

“Yeah, I know mom, sorry.”

“Hehe, it’s alright dear. I just want you to know how much we miss you. And you know you can always rely on me and your father.”

“I know, it just feels like this is something I have to find out myself.”

“Byleth, honey, it’s been three months since you went on this journey. Why don’t you make your way up here and stay at home for a while.”

“... I don’t know mom. It feels like something is waiting for me out here.”

“Honey, you know your dad and I will always support you no matter what you decide. But don’t you think taking a break from all this soul-searching is in order? Come up here and be with family for a while. Who knows, maybe being away from all that California heat and getting some cold air into your lungs will help clear your mind.”

Byleth hesitated for a few seconds. There was something out here that kept pushing her forward. Like she was meant to find something out here. But her mom may be right. She has been traveling the country for the past few months, going wherever the winds took her. Maybe it would be good to settle into something familiar.

“Hmm, alright mom. I think you’re right.”

“That’s great honey. Look, take your time getting up here. You can do some more soul searching while you drive. But your grandmother is coming over at the end of the month, and I know she will be wanting to pinch those cheeks of yours, haha.”

“Ugh, ok…”

“I love you, Byleth.”

“Love you too mom.”

“Love ya kid!” she heard in the background.

“Your dad says he loves you too.”

“Yeah, I heard him. Tell him I love him too.”

“Ok sweetie, take, oh my, I almost forgot.”

“How can you forget! I’m standing right here!” A high pitched voice cut through the background as more shuffling of the phone was heard. “Sup loser,”

“Sup Sothis you little shit, you been doing alright?”

“Humpf, just fine, thank you for asking.”

“School been going alright?"

“Well enough, though unfortunately, I am once again surrounded by idiots.”

“Hahaha”

“You would think that going to a private school, that some of these peons would have some sort of education but instead of the normal idiots I’ve had to deal with in middle school, I now have to deal with morons who are rich, hormonal, and have mommy and daddy issues. They are more insufferable than the dimwits I left behind.”

“Sounds like you’re having fun.”

“Shut it, you.”

“Come on, there’s got to be someone there you enjoy hanging out with.”

“I guess there is just one girl. She’s a bit of an airhead and hella sheltered. But... I guess she means well.”

“That’s a big compliment coming from you.”

“Whatever, when are you getting here? It’s been a while since someone has given me a challenge in Smash. And for all the smack your brother talks he still gets his butt whooped by me.”

“Probably towards the end of the month.”

“You better be here before Grandma shows up.”

“Yeah, yeah I promise.”

“I’m serious, Byleth, if Rhea shows up before you do, you better hope she killed me in that death grip she calls a hug. Or else I’m going to kill you.”

“I promise, I promise.”

“Good, now hurry up.”

“Aw, does someone miss me?”

“Gaah, I’m just bored is all! Later loser!”

“Bye Sothis.”

The sound of the phone cutting off informed her that Sothis had hung up before she could. Coming out of her autopilot driving, she realized she had missed her turn onto the highway about a mile back and couldn’t be bothered with turning around.

 _Guess I’m taking the scenic route_.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long time since Byleth felt this much at peace. Lying in bed with Edelgard in her arms brought her a sense of contentment that she had been searching for such a long time. She had left her work, gone on a road trip, and never looked back, searching for something. But just like her dad said, she found what she was looking for eventually. And just like her dad, that something was actually someone. In the middle of the desert, on a backroad that nobody had ever used in years, she found her. A young woman, walking at snail’s pace, under the midday sun. 

Who was she?

Why was she out here all alone, a hundred miles from the nearest town?

Was she an alien? A psychopath? A mirage? Possibly all three?

What she did know was that if she did not stop, she had the feeling she would regret it for the rest of her life. 

Was it the guilt of leaving an obviously stranded woman out in the middle of the desert?

Or was it something more? 

Was it Fate telling her that this was who she was supposed to meet?

So she stopped. 

And it was probably the best decision she had made in a long time. 

Being with Edelgard, she felt no apprehension. She instantly felt comfortable being around the girl. She would never go out of her way to talk to someone she didn’t know but words just came out easily with Edelgard by her side. Edelgard said they went to the same University but it honestly felt deeper than that. It was as if they knew each other from a past life. Like the red string of Fate drawing them together. Byleth tried not to think about it too much, however. She was just enjoying the moment.

Even though the air conditioner was blasting, the heat between the two intertwined bodies was enough to keep the two warm. Edelgard had been laying on Byleth’s chest, drawing circles across it empty-mind. Just being there, in each other’s arms was enough for Byleth. The morning sun was shining through the curtains and it would soon be time for them to get up, or else they would miss out on the complimentary breakfast. But a few more minutes couldn’t hurt, right? Eventually, Edelgard’s hand came to a rest on her chest and she lifted her head to look into Byleth’s eyes. By the Goddess, Byleth could stare into those lavender eyes for hours.

“We should probably get going,” Edelgard said, however, the tone in her voice told Byleth that she was just as apprehensive about getting up as much as Byleth felt. But time would not wait for them so as much as they both wanted to lay there, Byleth nodded her head and began to raise herself. Edelgard slid off her chest and sat upon the edge of the bed. 

“So… We getting out of here?” Edelgard asked.

“Yeah, we got a long drive ahead of us. Better get some food in our stomachs before we set off.” Byleth replied, hopping off the bed and beginning to collect her things. She stopped a few moments later when she saw Edelgard wince in pain while trying to collect her own belongings. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” catching Edelgard’s attention, “Did you want me to put on some more aloe?”

Giving Byleth a small smile she replied.

“If you don’t mind.”

This time, Byleth tried not to get too distracted with the way the girl under her hands felt. How the nape of her neck was inviting her once again. How smooth the skin gliding under her fingers was. They had a limited time and as much as she would love nothing more than to hold Edelgard in her arms again, they had no time to fool around. So she quickly but carefully applied the aloe to the sunburn, gaining a sigh of relief from Edelgard, and then went to clean her hands.

By the time she finished rinsing her hands and changing into a green crew neck and black shorts, Edelgard had already packed the majority of her things. That wasn’t saying much considering she only had about one shopping bag worth of clothes. She had also changed into a red cotton V-neck and washed out jean shorts. Byleth quickly picked up the rest of her things and after one last double-check, they were out of the room. Making their way down the empty hallways and down the elevator, they were surprised to see how busy the lobby was compared to the night before. Some families were checking out, a few kids running around the couches, a trucker or two grabbing a cup of coffee before leaving. Instead of watching over their stuff while they ate, Byleth ran with all their stuff to drop off at the pickup while Edelgard found a table for them to sit at for breakfast. 

Though it was busier than last night, they were still in the middle of the desert so there were plenty of open tables to sit at. Entering the lounge, Byleth quickly made out Edelgard sitting off to the side, with a bowl of cereal already being eaten. Grabbing a plate, she piled on some eggs, bacon, and a few slices of bread before sitting across from the other girl. 

“So Byleth,” Edelgard began after they had eaten the majority of their breakfast. “Where exactly were you headed?”

“Honestly? I had no idea.”

“Really?”

“Yup, I was just driving in hopes of finding a purpose. I felt so antsy a few months back that I decided to just see where the road took me.”

“With no plan at all?” Edelgard asked disbelievingly. She had never once in her life made such a huge decision with such spontaneity. The most she had ever done was when Dorothea had invited her out to the bars and club the weekend before finals. 

“No plan, just a feeling that if I didn’t leave, I would regret it the rest of my life.” Locking eyes with Edelgard, she gave her a smile. “And I’m glad I did because then I found you.”

Edelgard blushed at the comment, casting her eyes down and finding her soggy cereal to be more interesting at the moment. Byleth chuckled to herself at how cute an embarrassed Edelgard was. 

“How about you? Any plans?” Byleth asked, quickly regaining the woman's attention. 

“Oh, no. Still have no idea where life is taking me.”

“Then if you don’t mind, would you like to stay with me?” The question hung in the air for a brief moment, and doubt began to flood Byleth’s mind before the smile Edelgard gave her assuaged all her fears.

“I would love to.”

“Great, that’s great.” Byleth said, barely able to contain the happiness that was flowing through her. And by the amused face, Edelgard was giving her, she wasn’t doing a great job holding it in.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Oh, I was planning on driving up northward. Visit some national parks, go camping. Is that alright with you?”

“Well to be perfectly honest, I’ve never been camping before.”

“Well, we could always find another hotel if that’s not your…”

“But I would love to try it with you.” Edelgard interrupted. 

“Really?”

“Yup, why not? It seems like fun!”

“It really is. Being out there, with the stars in the sky overhead, a crackling fire warming you up. It’s honestly one of the best feelings in the world. The calmness of it all, the way you are just alone out in the woods by yourself, with the moon high in the sky and the crackling of a fire nearby.”

Edelgard could see the twinkle in Byleth’s eyes as she continued to gush about how much she loved camping. The way the older woman seemed to become lost in her own world was insanely cute. She could not help but smile to herself and let the other woman keep on talking. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to dump that all on you.”

“No, it’s fine. I find it so cute how much you love camping. I wish I was as passionate about a subject as you.”

“What about art? You did get a doctorate in it.”

“I used to love it. But nowadays, I seemed to have lost my passion for it.”

“Any particular reason?”

“I guess… I don’t know, I guess I just never found the right subject to draw. Some of my friends specialized in scenery and landscapes. Others did abstract concepts. I always loved to capture portraits of people. But I guess somewhere along the way, I just lost the passion I guess.”

“Then why did you continue?” Byleth asked, “if you don’t mind me asking, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Edelgard said with a small chuckle. She never really explained these feelings with anyone else besides Dorothea. 

_ Oh shit, Dorothea! I need to give her a call as soon as I can. I can’t believe I forgot about her until now. _

“Edelgard?”

“Oh sorry, I just remembered something right now. Is there a pay phone or something that we can stop by before we leave? I need to make a few calls.”

“Oh, sure no problem. You want to use my phone? I was wondering why you didn’t ask for a charger last night. Sorry, I should have asked earlier.” Byleth scratched the back of her head as she felt the embarrassment of not being more aware of Edelgard’s situation.

“You’re totally fine. I guess I was so out of it yesterday that I forgot about it entirely. I dropped my phone a few hours into wandering the desert. I didn’t realize it until last night but I didn’t want to worry you.”

“You want to stop by an electronics store? We can get you a new one.”

“If you don’t mind? I don’t want to use your phone because I have a feeling my uncle may try to track your phone and come after us.”

“You make it seem like we’re running away together.” Byleth jokes, causing Edelgard to blush.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to drag you into my family drama. You can just leave…”

“Edelgard, what did I say about that?” Byleth cut her off before she could finish. “I chose to pick you up. And I choose to continue with you for as long as you will have me.” 

Left speechless, Edelgard could say nothing else but a quick “thank you” before averting her gaze. Her heart was pounding and her face was getting very flushed. It took a few moments but she finally was able to calm her heart.

“Thank you, I appreciate having you here. Of all the people in the world, I’m glad it was you who was there in that truck.” 

Byleth reached over the table and squeezed Edelgard’s hand. Byleth’s palm was soft but callous as it enveloped her hand. The warmth that radiated from the palm warmed her soul and grounded her to that moment. Slowly, she rotated her hand, fingers brushing against fingers until they intertwined with each other. They fit perfectly together, like the lost piece of a puzzle finally being found and placed exactly where it was supposed to be. Byleth’s thumb slowly rubbed the side of her hand, in calm rhythmic motions.

It felt real. It felt right. 

And Edelgard wished the moment would continue forever.

The clanging of metal broke the stillness of their moment, however. The staff had begun cleaning off the buffet table, marking the end of the breakfast period and the turn of the hour. They would have to leave soon. But Edelgard really did not want to let go.

Byleth made the first move, standing up and grabbing her own paper plate, leaving Edelgard missing the warmth that was now just a lingering memory. 

“Shall we get going?” Byleth said with a smile.

“Sure.” She replied with a smile of her own. They would have more time, more moments. It would be best not to get too caught up in the first of many. Though, she will never forget this day. The day of their first kiss, their first heart to heart. The day they truly found one another.

Grabbing her own trash, they dropped it off in the bin and made their way to the lobby. After returning the room keys to the front desk, the two left the hotel and were greeted by the midmorning sun. They had a late start to the day but for them, it was entirely worth it. Hopping into the truck, they both settled in for the journey. 

“So what’s the plan for the day?” Edelgard asked.

“First, get you a new phone.”

“And then?”

“You ever gone to the Grand Canyon before?”

“No, I don’t think I have.”

“You interested in going?” 

There was an expectant look in Byleth’s eyes. She knew she could refuse at any time but Edelgard felt no need to. As long as Byleth was with her, she did not care much for wherever they may end up. And she was always interested in seeing the famous national park for herself.

“Sure, I’ve always wanted to see it in person.”

“Awesome! Do you prefer to stay in a hotel or do you mind camping?”

While a nice, air-conditioned hotel room sounded wonderful, Edelgard thought to herself for a few moments.

_ Hmmm, Dorothea always said to be more adventurous. And being out under the stars with Byleth does sound  _ very _ nice. Fuck it. _

“Camping sounds fun. It would be nice to try something new. Who knows, maybe I’ll like it as much as I like you… I mean as much as you like it! I don’t like you, wait, by the Goddess, I’m sorry. I like you, but I don’t mean, like like you, you get me? But I’m not saying I’m opposed to it. Like liking you that is. But what I’m saying is that at this point I’m just not sure what my feelings are… I’m so sorry.”

Edelgard honestly felt dying out in the desert would have been way better than embarrassing herself repeatedly in front of the other girl. She hid her face in her hands and just hoped things wouldn’t get awkward between them. Her fears were dispelled, however, when a hearty laugh came from her left. Turning to look at the blue-haired woman seated beside her, Edelgard locked eyes with her once she settled down from her laughter.

“Edelgard, after what happened this morning I thought I made my feelings for you clear.” Byleth grabbed Edelgard’s left hand and brought it down from her face. She intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a nice, soft squeeze. There it was again. The warm feeling she felt just by being near the older woman. 

“Edelgard, I left my job to search for something that felt missing in my life. I drove thousands of miles soul searching and trying to figure out what it was exactly. This morning, I knew I found it. So I want to make my feelings clear. I like you Edelgard von Hresvelg. More than I ever thought possible. And I know this is a very weird situation we have found ourselves in. We met literally less than 24 hours ago. So if you feel at all uncomfortable or unsure, then I won’t mention it again. But if you do feel the same way that I do, then let’s make our thoughts clear, so that all this awkwardness can be behind us.”

What were her feelings? Byleth was right, they had met less than 24 hours ago. And in any other circumstance or person, this would be entirely off-putting. But, having their lips pressed together was probably the best feeling she had experienced in her life so far. Followed very closely by the long cuddle they shared afterward. These feelings she had for the woman were so intense and so real that she could not deny it. She liked Byleth. She  _ really  _ liked Byleth. And even though they met only yesterday, she wanted to be something more to her than just a hitchhiker or a fling. And by the way, Byleth was holding her hand and the tone in her voice, she wanted the same thing.

“I think… I think I really like you Byleth. And I want nothing more than to stay by your side.”

“And I would like nothing more as well,” Byleth replied in a softer, huskier voice.

Byleth leaned forward, and Edelgard quickly mimicked the action. Just as they were a hair-breadth apart, Byleth stopped. Her eyes flitted back and forth from Edelgard’s eyes to her lips. 

“Is it alright if I…?” She whispered.

“Yes…” Edelgard replied instantly.

The gap between the two closed. It was a lot more awkward this time, coming from the fact that they were seated in the pickup and couldn’t maneuver as freely as they would have liked. But the feelings behind the kiss were not lost to either of them. It was short but tender. A few playful nips were made but nothing more serious. They had to get on the road soon and they knew they were going to have a lot more time to explore each other later. A few seconds later they broke off the kiss but their hands still remained interlocked with each other. 

“El…” Edelgard muttered after they both settled down.

“What was that?” Byleth asked. 

“You can call me El. All those close to me do.”

“El huh? It’s very cute.”

“Thank you.” She replied in an embarrassed tone. 

“Well El, what are we exactly?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are we friends? Are we lovers?”

“Oh,”

Edelgard really didn’t think about labels. And it was very difficult to label their relationship. But the aptest description and the one she hoped for the most was…

“Girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends it is then,” Byleth confirmed with a nod and a bright smile on her face.

It was weird to hear out loud but the butterflies in her chest told her it was the right choice. 

_ Girlfriend huh? Who would’ve thought my first relationship would be with someone I just met.  _

Sure there were people who would go on dates with others they had just met but Edelgard doubted that they would call each other boyfriend or girlfriend as quick as she and Byleth did. And she knew for sure her whole family would be teasing her if they found out. Goddess, she really missed them. After everything Arundel had said in the limo, she really wanted to get back into contact with them. They were her brothers and sisters, and they were suffering all alone.

Quickly focusing back on what was going on around her, Edelgard saw that Byleth was looking up electronic stores in the area on the GPS. After finding one a few miles away, Byleth shifted the car out of park and pulled back out onto the open road. They sat in comfortable silence, the radio providing a bit of white noise to fill the background. 

A weird feeling was building within Edelgard. Every day there was a knot of stress that seemed ever-present within her gut. She always knew that someday her uncle would try to force her into the family business. But now she felt somewhat empty. The knot was gone, and in its place was something new. It was like the feeling of her stomach dropping, like missing the last step on a flight of stairs. It was the realization that her life was her own now. She made the decisions. She was free to choose her future. And along with that feeling was the feeling of contentment. She was free to explore the world with her girlfriend beside her. And to her, that was the best feeling in the world.

Not too long after, they pulled up to a small store by the side of the road in what appeared to be the town’s downtown area. It was quaint and cute in a way. The whole area gave a 1980’s vibe with the old cars and mom and pop storefronts. Entering the store, the ringing of bells marked their entrance and a middle-aged man appeared from the back to greet them. The store was small but functional. There were a few glass display cases next to the register and technology accessories lined the walls and shelves. Byleth walked off to see what was around while Edelgard went up to the man to peruse the phones.

“Hello, what can I do for ya?”

“Do you have any cheap cell phones? It doesn’t need to be a smartphone, a flip phone is fine.”

Edelgard wasn’t looking for something fancy. A functional phone that could make calls was really all she needed. Preferably something without a GPS built into it.

“Sure, if you mind stepping over here,” the man gestured to the display case to her right. “We have a few flip phones here, a few Blackberries, and a few good ol’ reliable Nokias. And if you need a sim card, I can bundle it with your choice of phone for an extra fifteen dollars.”

“Hmmm…” Edelgard scanned the phones on display. Some were a bit big for her pockets, another one was abnormally long. The Blackberries were out of the question. Deciding to go with the old tried and true, she picked out an old maroon-colored Nokia.

“Excellent choice.” the man said while reaching into the display case to take it out. “Would you like a sim card as well?”

“Yes please, and can you install it?” 

“No problem, ma’am.” 

The older gentleman opened the back of the phone and began to place the sim card. Meanwhile, Byleth walked up to Edelgard’s side after losing interest in the rest of the wares. 

“You good, El?”

“Yeah, just finishing up here.”

“Okay, let me just ring you up.” The man finished placing the plate back onto the phone and dropped it into a clear ziplock bag with a charger already inside. Moving back to the register, he clacked away at the keys.

“That’ll be $54.64.”

Inserting her card into the chip reader, Edelgard paid for her new phone and thanked the man. 

“Have a good day!” The man yelled out as they exited the store.

“Thanks, you too.” Edelgard replied as she followed Byleth out. Making their way back to the truck, Byleth stopped before turning to face her. 

“You up for some ice cream? My treat.” Byleth offered before nodding to the ice cream parlor a few storefronts down from the electronics shop.

“Will we be okay on time?” Edelgard asked.

“It’s not like we have an appointment. We can just show up to the campgrounds. Plus, this time of year most kids are at school so there shouldn’t be too many people.”

Edelgard enjoyed the carefree attitude Byleth had towards life. She had been confined to a daily schedule for a long time. It was tough work trying to get a doctorate, no matter the field of study. Her days consisted of waking up, going to the gym, heading to the library, do some graduate work for her professor, and head home. This was her routine for the past few years. Contrasted with Byleth's laissez-faire attitude and care-free spirit, she did not regret her life in any shape or form. Being with this woman was liberating. And she would love to continue on with her for as long as she would have her.

“Sure, why not then. Ice cream does sound nice.” Edelgard replied.

“Great!” Byleth gave her a smile and held the door to the parlor open for the platinum-haired woman. 

The interior of the shop was way cooler than the outside heat. Even if it was already November, it was a bit warmer than usual. So while back home on the East Coast, Edelgard who never dared to eat ice cream this time of year, was actually looking forward to tasting the sweet treat here. The colors and booths in the shop screamed 80’s, with its retro countertops and color scheme. Even the employee working behind the counter wore a uniform fitting for over 30 years ago. After giving the selection of ice cream a quick glance, Byleth went up to the counter to order her treat. 

“What can I getcha?” the young girl behind the counter asked. 

"I’ll get two scoops of Cookies n’ Cream in a waffle cone please.”

“Coming right up.”

“El, you know what you want?”

Still looking at the variety, Edelgard shook her head. They all looked good and it had been a while since she last had ice cream from a shop. Should she go with something new? Or go with something classic?

“Why don’t you choose for me Byleth?”

“You sure?”

“Yup, I’m curious to see what you think I would like.”

“Anything else?” the employee asked, handing over the cone to Byleth.

“Yes, she’ll have the… she’ll have a scoop of strawberry with a scoop of lemon in a waffle cone as well.” 

“Sure thing!” the girl exclaimed before getting started on the next order. 

“Interesting choice,” Edelgard commented.

“Can’t go wrong with strawberry lemonade,” Byleth stated.

“And if I don’t like it?”

“We can trade. Or I can eat both and buy you a new one.”

“You’re going to eat all that ice cream?” Edelgard asked with a look of doubt crossing her face. 

“What can I say, I have a sweet tooth. Plus my parents blessed me with a wonderful metabolism.” Byleth replied with a joking smile.

“All set. Anything else?” the girl behind the counter asked as she handed it over to Byleth who then handed both over to Edelgard.

“No, we’re good. Sorry, can you hold these?” Byleth motioned towards Edelgard who then took the two cones into her hands. 

Byleth quickly paid and took her cone from Edelgard and they found a seat near the back of the store. Settling into the plush booth seats, they began to eat their sweet treats. Edelgard took a few licks of her ice cream and cringed a bit at the sourness of the lemon flavor. While not face puckering sour, it was a bit too sour for her taste. She then moved onto the strawberry portion and found that the sweetness of the strawberries was actually complimentary to the sour of the lemon. 

_ Who would’ve thought? _

She took a glance towards her companion and found that Byleth was happily munching on her scoops of ice cream, with little regard for the potential of a brain freeze. She could not help but smile at the other woman. There was a childlike innocence in Byleth that Edelgard had not seen in such a long time. She and her siblings were forced to grow up too fast and almost all of her classmates in those private schools had an air of self-importance that always rubbed her the wrong way. 

As for Byleth? Well, it was refreshing to see someone so capable and dependable not taking themselves too seriously. Byleth seemed to take the world as it was and tried to find the simple pleasures in life, from her joy of camping to the sweet treats that she devoured. Edelgard hoped that someday she could appreciate life as much as her girlfriend. 

The cold liquid of melting ice cream brought her back to reality as she saw that her cone was melting and she had only gotten a few bites in. Edelgard quickly went back to her task of eating and decided that for once in her life, she’ll just enjoy the moment and not think about things too much.

“So what’s the end goal?” Edelgard asked when she had finally gotten the ice cream down to the waffle cone. 

“Like what’s the final destination?” 

“Mmhmm,” Edelgard mumbled as she bit into the cone.

“Well… I know it’s a bit sudden but I was planning on heading up North, back to my hometown. My parents want to see me and I thought it would be nice to see family again after being away for so long.”

“Oh really? Where are you from?” 

“A suburb of Vancouver called Remire. It’s about thirty minutes north of the city.”

“You’re Canadian?” Edelgard asked, mildly surprised.

“Yup, born and raised. I came here for college for a change of pace. Plus, my grandmother encouraged me to go.”

“You’re grandmother seems like a very interesting person. Conservative but encouraging you to move to a different country?”

“Haha,” Byleth laughed, “I’m pretty sure she only wanted me here so she could spend more time with me. She lives out in California near Garreg Mach so I guess she wanted to have family nearby.”

“Oh, that makes more sense.” Edelgard could not help but chuckle herself.

“What about you?” Byleth asked as she ate the last parts of her cone.

“Me? Well, I’m originally from the East coast near New York. My family’s been there for generations.”

“What made you move across the country?”

“Family problems, like I said before my uncle is a real asshole.”

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay, really.” Edelgard cut her off. “I feel like it would be better to talk about it rather than keep it in.

“My family wasn’t always messed up, we were just like any other family albeit more wealthy than most. My father ran a successful manufacturing business who inherited it from his father and his father before that. My uncle was jealous that my father was given the company instead of him. So he worked to oust my father with the help of the other board members. He then used my siblings as pawns for business deals and strategic marriages. We went from a happy family to a disconnected and estranged one. My mother left and remarried and my father became a shell of his former self. And my siblings? They were abused and tormented without me even knowing it.”

Tears threatened to spill out and it took everything within Edelgard to hold them back. 

_ How could I have been so blind!? I should have asked! I should have seen what was going on. Instead, I just thought about my own happiness. _

A hand reached over and covered Edelgard’s clenched fist. Looking up, Byleth was staring at her, with a softness that melted away the walls that she had put up within her heart. If they weren’t in public, she would’ve leaped into Byleth’s arms and cried again. But instead, she unclenched her hand and intertwined her fingers with Byleth’s. Byleth gave her hand a squeeze and the smile she gave Edelgard calmed her racing heart. 

“I’m right here El. You don’t need to say anything else. It’s not your fault, alright? It was never your fault.”

“Thank you…” Edelgard wiped away the tears that had formed at the edges of her eyes and smiled back. “I’m alright now, thank you.”

Byleth gave her a reassuring grin and kept on rubbing her thumb in soothing motions across Edelgard’s hand. After a few minutes, Edelgard spoke up again.

“Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah. So I went to Garreg Mach to get away from the family business. My siblings had become drones to my uncle so I decided to escape. My uncle let me go on the condition that I study for the plan to eventually work for the company. I agreed just so he could let me go. He was too busy with the company to notice I changed my major halfway through the first year. And that’s pretty much it. I always had a feeling that one day he would just show up and tell me that I was to be married off. But the man I was supposed to marry was four times my elder so on the way to Las Vegas I blew up on him and he threw me out of the car.”

“Your uncle sounds like a massive prick,” Byleth replied.

“He truly is.” Edelgard chuckled to herself about how forthright Byleth was. “Anyways, enough about myself. What about you? Any siblings?”

“Just a twin brother and a younger sister. My brother, By, he’s a bit taller so everyone thinks he’s older but I came out first so I’m the older one. If you ever meet him, don’t listen to anything he says.”

Edelgard chuckled at the sibling dynamic of the woman across from her. It reminded her of the younger years she spent with her siblings.

“And Sothis is my younger sister. She just started High School a few months back. As for my parents, my mother is a teacher at my sister’s high school so I’ve gotten an earful from Sothis about how much she has been embarrassed by mom. And my dad is a carpenter per hobby. He was once a captain in the Canadian Army and later joined the Royal Mounties but he retired a few years ago.”

“What does your brother do? He a doctor as well?”

“Oh, my brother is a Fencing coach at the University of British Columbia.”

“Oh really? I have a friend who’s a rugby and wrestling coach at UBC.”

“No shit? Small world isn’t it. What’s their name? Maybe my brother knows them.”

“Caspar Bergliez.”

“I’ll text my brother and see if he knows him.”

“You got quite an interesting family.”

“We are a weird bunch, that’s for sure, and like to give each other shit but we love each other very much.”

“I can tell.”

Listening to Byleth, Edelgard was hoping that one day, she and her siblings would reconnect and be like they used to be before. It will be hard, and it probably wouldn’t be like before. But she had to try.

“Would you… nevermind.”

“What’s wrong?” Edelgard asked.

“Forget it, it’s too weird.”

“Tell me,” Edelgard said as she leaned forward. 

“Well… would you like to meet them? My family I mean. I was heading up there in two weeks and I was wondering if you would like to come with me. I know it’s very sudden and not typical but this whole situation is not very typical. But… I want you to meet them.”

Byleth was right. This wasn’t very typical. And if it was anybody else, she would have refused right on the spot. But this was Byleth. The woman who seemed to put her at ease just by being around her. The woman who when she kissed, made all her worries melt away and who made her feel whole by laying in her arms. 

_ It’s not like I got somewhere else to be. _

“Sure, I would love to meet them.” She answered Byleth with a smile.

“Really?” Byleth said in slight disbelief.

“Yes, really Byleth. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go. And maybe getting some of that Canadian air will do me some good.”

“You sound like my mother,” Byleth said with a joking smile.

“I’m sure she is a very smart woman then.”

“Oh, I totally forgot,” Byleth exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’ll need a passport to get into Canada,” Byleth said dejectedly.

“Oh, I totally forgot about that as well.” 

As much as she would like to deny it, Edelgard was lost in a fantasy about meeting her girlfriend’s family to remember the real-life implications of going to Canada to actually meet them.

“You wouldn’t happen to have your passport on you would you?” Byleth asked.

“Unfortunately not. I left it back in my step-brother’s house.”

“Damn.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Multiple scenarios ran through Edelgard’s mind as to what they should do. They could drive back, but she had a feeling her uncle had her brother’s house being watched. It wouldn’t do her any good if she got her passport only to be abducted again. She couldn’t call her Dimitri to mail it, Arundel was probably monitoring the entire household’s communications just in case she tried to contact them. 

_ What can I do? Who can help? Dorothea? Maybe. Arundel barely took an interest in my friends. But just in case, I should probably call someone who I’ve only met briefly. Someone who wouldn’t be associated with me.  _

“Byleth, do you mind if I search something up on your phone?”

“Oh, sure,” Byleth said, handing over her phone after unlocking it and opening up Google.

“Thank you.”

She quickly typed into the search bar and immediately found who she was looking for. Tapping the weblink, she was brought to his profile page on the Garreg Mach University website. Finding his office telephone, she pulled out her new burner phone and typed in the number. She handed the smartphone back to Byleth as she heard the line ring in her ear. After a few seconds, the phone was answered.

“Hello, this is Professor Victor speaking. How can I help you?”

“Ignatz? This is Edelgard Hresvelg. We worked on that graduate research paper two years ago.”

“Oh, Edelgard! It’s been a while. What can I do for you?”

“Sorry for disturbing you but is Bernadetta still working as your research assistant?”

“Bernie? Yes, she is. I can transfer you to her if you want.”

“No, it’s alright. Can you just leave her a message for me?”

“Sure no problem. What’s the message?”

“Tell her that I called and I need her to call me at 760-555-0196.”

“0196… Okay got it.”

“Thank you Ignatz, sorry for the hassle,” Edelgard said apologetically.

“It’s no bother. It’s been great to hear from you again. Take care.”

“You too, take care.”

The line cut off and she put her phone back into her pocket. Now all that was left to do was wait. Going through this in a very roundabout manner was annoying but her uncle was not somebody someone should take lightly.

“You good?” Byleth asked.

“Yeah, just trying to sort this whole mess out.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize how much trouble I’m causing.” apologized Byleth.

“No no, if anything it's my asshole uncle who is making life difficult. Anyway, it should be a while before they get back to me so you ready to hit the road again?”

“Sure. I got my fill of ice cream.” Byleth moved to get up and Edelgard followed after wiping her hands off with a napkin.

Byleth dropped a five-dollar tip in the tip jar before holding the door for Edelgard who graciously accepted the gesture. They were once again greeted by the heat as Byleth unlocked the pickup and they both hopped into their seats. Blasting the AC as soon as the car started, Byleth pulled out of the curb. With the hum of the motor and the radio playing the latest pop music, their road trip officially began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on the first arc of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to where it goes next. I plan on writing the remainder of the story before posting so that you won't be left with long periods between chapters or at an awkward cliffhanger. Your understanding is very much appreciated. In the meantime, you can find me procrastinating on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raiden527


End file.
